On a Road Called Oppenheimer
by jade30
Summary: Here's Chapter Six! Just when they thought they could live without each other, they meet unexpectedly. Who knows where love can find you? R&A Pls. read DISCLAIMER in the first chapter.
1. They meet

_Disclaimer:  I do not own the characters of Ranma 1/2.  They belong to Rumiko Takahashi.  Although they are obviously not here in the realms they normally exist in, I do not own the characters of Kodomo no Omocha, Kare Kano, or Marmalade Boy either.  Incidentally, this disclaimer applies throughout the document.  (I'm too lazy to add it to every chapter!)_

_Disclaimer PART 2:  A kindly reviewer pointed out that a man named Oppenheimer was a major player working on the nukes that devastated Japan.  YIKES!  I am so history illiterate that I was COMPLETELY UNAWARE of this.  Since this story is, when it comes down to it, a songfic basedon and hugely inspired by a song called "Oppenheimer," I'm going to plead artistic license on this one and keep the street name the same.  I hope you can forgive me.  =)  But of course, if this completely disturbs you, you can always change the name of the street in your head OR not read the story all together.  (Personally, I hope you do the first thing!)  =)_

**They meet**

"So Kasumi," Nodoka Saotome, began as the eldest Tendo poured her a cup of tea.  "Akane moves into her new apartment today, doesn't she?"

Kasumi Tendo nodded.  "That's right.  She's very excited to be out of the dorms and on her own.  I have her new address right here.  She'll be living on Oppenheimer Road."  Kasumi giggled.  "What a strange, Western name!"

"Oppenheimer?" Nodoka looked startled.  "No…that would be impossible.  But how many streets in Japan could be named Oppenheimer?"

***

"I want to thank you again, Akane.  It really means a lot to me," said Miki Koishikawa, a bubbly girl with dark hair.

Akane Tendo laughed.  "How many times have I told you to stop thanking me, Miki?  Your timing is perfect.  I've been wanting to move out of that dormitory.  It will be nice to have a place all my own for a change."

"Still…I'm glad that you were able to take over my lease for me.  It's the only way Yuu would let me move in with him."  For the millionth time that afternoon, her eyes got starry.  

Akane punched her friend's arm lightly.  "Well, I know you'll have fun in your little love nest.  Now, will you stop daydreaming and help carry some of this stuff?"

***

Several hours and many boxes later, Akane and Miki sat on the couch in the tiny living room drinking sodas.  "Phew!" Akane exhaled.  "It's finally over.  Remind me not to move ever again."  She surveyed her new surroundings.  "And I think we did really well!  This place is too cute, Miki."

"Yeah, I lucked out.  It's small, but the rent really is pretty affordable.  I think you'll like it here, Akane."

"I think I will, too."  She took a sip of her soda.  "So…tell me about your neighbors."

"Well, they're all really nice.  A new guy just moved in upstairs.  I've been so busy lately I haven't had the chance to meet him."

"When did he move in?"

"Oh, not too long ago.  They haven't even changed the name on his mailbox yet.  You'll probably get along really well with him.  He's supposed to be a martial artist, I think."

***

Ranma Saotome strolled home from the dojo where he worked.  It was kind of strange having a place all his own.  After leaving the Tendo dojo, the place he had called home for so long now, he had taken to wandering all over the country, trading lodging for manual labor.  For some reason, when he walked into this town several months ago, he felt like settling down for a while.  The decision was cinched when one of the dojo instructors decided to move back home offered to let Ranma take over his lease.  Tired of encroaching on his teacher's hospitality, Ranma readily agreed.  Although it was not a lot, the money he made as an assistant instructor at one of the local dojos was just enough to cover the rent.  He had a job, a home all his own (at least for a little while), and he was learning more and more about the Art.  His life was complete.  Wasn't it?  He sighed.  Why did it feel as if something was missing?

As he reached the street corner, he glanced up at the sign that marked the street's name out of habit.  It was named after a foreigner who settled in the city a long time ago.  Ranma smiled to himself.  Good old Oppenheimer.  Just a few more steps and I'll be home.

***

The first morning in her new apartment, Akane woke up with a huge grin.  Ah, this is the life.  No bathroom lines, no cranky roommates.  She frowned.  No already made coffee.  Oh well, them's the breaks.  I'll grab something on my way to class.

She yawned and stretched sleepily.  One glance at her alarm clock determined that she still had some time before she ABSOLUTELY had to get up.  She pulled the covers back over her head and buried her face into her pillow.  Just five minutes more.

Fifteen minutes later Akane was officially running late.  After doing all her bathroom duties and getting dressed in the most expedient manner possible, she grabbed her school things off her small desk and hurried out the door.  She was in such a rush that she was not paying complete attention as she flung herself out her door.  She didn't notice the body speeding toward her until it was too late.  

Collision was inevitable.

***

As he did every morning, Ranma set out on a brisk jog to greet the day.  On this particular morning he slowed his pace a little, taking the time to admire the morning rituals of the world around him.  In the mood for a change, he turned down a side street, eagerly exploring the new twists and turns.  Jogging by a small shop jolted him out of his reverie.  He backed up, pausing to study the clock in the shop's window more closely.  Was it that late already?  Crap.  I promised Akito I'd help him run through today's lessons before we opened.  Mentally cursing himself, Ranma sped up and raced for home.  

As he came pounding down Oppenheimer, he ran through points of the day's lesson in his head, hoping that appearing to be overly prepared would dissuade his fellow instructor's irritation.  He already knew the route from the street up to his apartment so well that he was barely paying half attention to his surroundings.  He was so distracted that he didn't notice the body flying out of his neighbor's doorway until it was too late.

Collision was inevitable.

***

It was like something out of a slapstick comedy.  Two bodies crashed into each other then went flying backwards.  For a moment, both bodies lay on the ground, completely still.  

Ranma sat up slowly, shaking off the dizziness.  When he saw a figure lying not too far from him, he jumped to his feet and called out, "Hey!  Are you all right?" as he rushed to his crash partner's side.

The first thing Akane saw when she opened her eyes was a hundreds of tiny stars.  Ooh, not a good thing.  She snapped her eyes back shut.  Well, I don't think anything is broken.  She heard a male voice call out, "Hey!  Are you all right?"  Did that voice sound familiar?  She opened her eyes again.  Good, no stars this time.  Gingerly, she sat up.  She began to tell the voice's owner that she was fine when she realized she was looking up into a familiar face and all thoughts of speech fled her mind.  She closed her eyes again, hoping that the face was a dazed illusion; a result of a couple of bolts being knocked loose in her head.  The choked "Akane?" she heard in her fiancé's voice told her that she didn't knock any bolts loose during her fall.  The only thing that may have been broken was her heart…and that already happened many months before.

***

"Saotome, hey Saotome, are you in there?" Akito Hayama waved a hand in before the unseeing eyes of his fellow instructor.  

"Huh?  What?  Oh, sorry Hayama.  What's up?  Did you want me to handle the next section?"

"Actually, class has been over for about five minutes now.  You've been staring at the wall the whole time.  What's your problem, man?"

Ranma blinked, then scratched his head.   "Hey.  Sorry about that."  He frowned.  "Do you know how sometimes you feel unstoppable, like everything in your life is going just the right way?  You skipping along, happy as a bird, when WHAM! You slam into a tree and all of a sudden, your whole life is out of whack."

A wild look had appeared in Ranma's eyes during his tirade.  It was that mad gleam that caused Akito to slowly begin backing away from the other man.  "You know," Ranma continued, pausing when he noticed his companion was unsuccessfully trying to make a subtle exit.  "Hey!  Where do you think you're going?"

"Well…you see," Akito called from the doorway, "I've got this thing I've got to do.  Later!"

"Hmph," the other man grumbled.  "Some friend you are."  Outside he heard a faint voice call out, "Who said I'm your friend?"  Inside Ranma chuckled and began a heavy workout, hoping to get his mind off his new neighbor if only for a little while.

***

"Akane?  Are you okay?" Miki turned to her friend, her brow creased with concern.  "You've been so zoned out today."

Akane offered Miki a crooked smile.  "Yeah, everything is fine…I guess."  When Miki continued to study her, Akane let out a small laugh.  "Okay, so everything is not fine.  It's just…" she sighed heavily.  "Remember that neighbor you said you didn't have a chance to meet?  The martial artist upstairs?"  At Miki's nod she continued, "Well I think I met him today."

"And?"

"And he's Ranma."

Miki's eyes widened.  "Ranma?  As in the fiancé you told me about?"

"Yup."

"Ranma, as in the guy you haven't heard from in months?"

"Yup."  Akane growled.  "Ranma, as in the guy I never wanted to see AGAIN."

"Hold on a second.  Is this the Ranma you've talked about just about every day since we met?"

"Talked about?  More like complained about."

"Is he the hunky guy whose picture you keep by your bed?"

"That's because I use it as a dartboard!"

Miki snorted.  "Is this the Ranma I hear you ask your sister about every time you call home?"

"That's just because I want to make sure the dumb jerk hasn't gone and engaged himself to ten more girls."

"Is this the Ranma whose name you have doodled in the margins of all your notes?"

"Shut up, Miki," Akane growled.

"The Ranma you write letters to, but never mail?" 

"Miki," Akane said warningly.

"The Ranma whose name you sigh whenever you have that daydreamy look in your eyes?"

"ARGH!" Akane squawked, burying her head in her hands.  A muffled sentence emerged from her hunched form.

"I'm sorry…I didn't cast that last part."

Akane looked up, an odd mixture of temper and sadness in her eyes.  "It's him.  He's here somehow."

"What are you going to do about it?"

"I don't know.  I don't know whether I want to beat the daylights out of him for disappearing like that, or kiss him to death because I've missed him so very much."

***

Akane felt drained.  She shuffled home at a snail's pace, hoping that with each slow step, she could expunge the overwhelming sense of uneager anticipation that filled her.  Upon seeing the figure standing in the shadows of her apartment, she straightened her shoulders with a dim resolution and plodded up the walkway of the small complex.

"Akane!" the figure called out, waving enthusiastically.  Wait a second, that didn't sound like Ranma.  As she got closer, Akane realized that it wasn't Ranma, standing on her doorstep but a classmate, one Hideaki Asaba.

She felt a surprised nudge of disappointment.  Maybe Ranma didn't live upstairs after all.  Maybe he got a job delivering stuff.  Maybe he was visiting someone, a guy he met on this seemingly extended training trip, a girl…  Akane could feel the muscles in her shoulders begin to tense.  That Casanova, who does he think he is?  When she felt her body temperature begin to rise, she took a moment to compose herself.

Calm down, Akane.  You're jumping to conclusions.  Focus on the moment, this moment.  She schooled her features into what she hoped was a warm smile.  "Hideaki.  What are you doing here?"

"Well," the tall light haired boy replied with a cocksure grin.  "I remembered that you were moving into a new place and decided to have you invite me over for tea."

Akane raised her eyebrows.  "Inviting yourself over for tea?  Typical," she sniffed, then laughed merrily, relief at the fact that she wouldn't have to deal with her fiancé tonight flushing out all worries.  "Since you came all the way over here, you might as well come in."  She turned to put her key in the door when a familiar presence stopped her.  The presence was all too familiar to her, but altered somehow, flaring instead with a rage she just barely recognized.  Dread pervaded her entire being and, despite herself, she could feel her own temper treading shallowly below.  She turned toward the presence, keys clutched tightly in her hand.  Although she didn't say his name, it echoed like a howl throughout her.

Ranma.

***

In all his life, Ranma could have sworn that he never felt as unsure of himself as he did that day.  All day long, he played out different scenes in which he faced Akane in his head.  At one point, he was tempted to just pack up and leave, to pretend that he never crashed into her.  He almost ran back to the Oppenheimer apartment, threw his few belongings into his backpack, and took off.  The only thing keeping him from executing this rushed plan was the one-year lease he had taken over not too long ago.  Hell, who was he kidding?  He could probably find someone to take over the lease in a heartbeat.  The only thing keeping him from leaving again was the tomboy who lived downstairs.  

He recalled their last fight, the fight that had sent him storming out of the house in anger, the fight that had prompted an unscheduled training trip.  The cruel training he imposed upon himself had succeeded in quailing his anger, forced him to look at the problem from another perspective.  He hadn't meant to be gone so long.  Plan of action formulated, he began the trip home, only getting slightly sidetracked along the way.  When he finally arrived at the Tendo dojo, he found the house was virtually empty save a letter his mother had left for him.  The family, it seemed, had decided to take one last vacation together before Akane went away to college.  According to the letter, after the trip, they would settle Akane at school, then drop off Nabiki and therefore would be back in the next month or so.  

Ranma had quickly skimmed over the letter, his eyes lingering over what he deemed to be the important details.  He took off almost immediately after reading it, tossing the letter onto the kitchen counter, hoping that he could catch them at the hot springs they were visiting.  When he arrived, he found that he had just missed them.  The adrenaline that had fueled him during his quickly paced journey sputtered out and died.  His heart ached when he realized that, in his fit of stubborn temper, he never found out where Akane had her heart set on attending school.  His hopes sank further when several attempts to recall the name of the school that Nabiki attended failed.  

His usual confidence drained from him, he decided against returning to Nerima.  Even if he did find out where Akane was, there was no way he could face her, not anymore.  After the things he said, after the things he did, not even the surefire plan he had cooked up on his trip could repair their damaged relationship.

During the course of the day, Ranma had decided that, as cheesy as it sounded, fate had in fact reunited him with his long lost fiancée.  If anything, they could sit down and have a nice, rational conversation about what had happened between them.  Although a nice, rational conversation may not be what Akane had in mind, there was no harm in trying, was there?  

Ranma strode to the apartment, body stiff with concentrated determination.  He had long since learned to think things through before speaking.  Therefore, on what seemed like a long walk home, he mapped out his conversation with Akane in his head, trying to anticipate all her possible actions and reactions, choreographing the dialogue as if it where an extended fight scene in a martial arts film.  He could do this.  Things were looking up.

He was feeling a shade near prepared when he noticed two figures on Akane's doorstep.  Ranma instantly recognized one of the forms as his fiancé and glowered when he acknowledge the other as a male.  Further inspection revealed that the male was tall and blonde.  

A thread of doubt began to weave its way into his optimism.  What if Akane didn't live downstairs?  He hadn't yet had a chance to meet all of his neighbors, but he did know that a girl lived below him.  Her name was vague in his memory, but he did remember seeing a tall, blonde male leaving the apartment on several occasions.  Come to think of it, didn't he hear that she would be moving out soon?  Wait a second; wasn't she supposed to be moving in with her FIANCÉ?  

Pumping with anger, jealousy, and possessiveness, Ranma charged up the apartment's narrow walkway.  Battle aura just slightly reined in, he forced himself to speak, his voice low and threatening.

"Akane."

_Author's stuff:  Well, what do you think?  I hope it flows well.  =)  I couldn't decide whether I wanted this to be the Prologue or the first chapter.  But, I guess that's beside the point.  _

_Obviously, there's more coming and, if you're familiar with the Old 97's, then you probably know what it is.  Let me know what you think! _


	2. They speak

**They speak**

Ranma spoke again, his gaze trained on Hideaki, his voice still tinted with a bullying air.  "Long time no see huh, Akane?"  Before he could stop himself, he continued, "I see you don't waste any time in acquiring new fiancés.  Couldn't you have at least broken off our engagement before engaging yourself to someone else?"  Inwardly he cringed with regret.  Oh well, too late to take it back now.  For the sake of his pride, he maintained his ominous posture and stony countenance.  

As a furious Akane snapped back at him, he tried to calm himself.  This time Akane's anger was his fault.  He had to do something to rectify his cruel, unnecessary comment.  He could still salvage this star-crossed reunion.  All he had to do was make some kind of a joke, to get her to smile somehow, to laugh.  Say something, Saotome.  He wracked his brain for a quick save.  A ha!  He had just found a witty comment sure to ease the tension of the moment when the blonde man threw his arm around Akane, pulling her into his side.  Something snapped.  The second the guy pressed a kiss to the top of Akane's head, Ranma seemed to float out of his body, watching from afar as if the scene taking place was not another life event but instead something out of a romantic comedy gone sour.  

***

Say something, Akane.  Don't just stand there staring.  "Ranma."  At least that's what she thought she said.  In reality, her lips moved but nary a sound was made.

His words, the harshness in his voice, caused Akane's slowly simmering temper to boil.  "Excuse me?" she asked, her own voice tinged with danger.  Is he accusing me of what I think he is?  Him, the lover boy incarnate?  The low boil bubbled more violently.  "I'm not the one shacking up with a girl I met on the road!  Can't you ever go anywhere without picking up another addition to your harem?"

The minute the words flew out of her mouth, Akane felt ashamed of herself.  She had meant to coolly introduce Hideaki to Ranma, had even allowed herself some small delight at his usual display of possessiveness.  She should have expected that, instead of a nice, normal hello, he would shoot insults at her.  She hadn't meant to react the way she did, old instincts had won out over new restraint. What happened to all that self-control I keep patting myself on the back for?  

She was so busy berating herself that she vaguely felt Hideaki drape an arm around her shoulder, barely acknowledged the feel of his lips against the crown of her head.  Her concentration was focused on Ranma, who was methodically moving toward them, the heat coming off him in waves so strong, that a hiryu shoten ha would probably send him on a round trip to the moon.  When she saw his fist clench, she seemed to float out of her body, watching from afar as if the scene taking place was not another life event but instead something out of a romantic comedy gone sour. 

***

Hideaki watched the tableau unfold with a perverse grin beating throughout him.  When the pig-tailed man had appeared, footsteps away from her, Akane's eyes had filled with a regretful joy that identified the stranger for him.  He understood, without any introduction, that Ranma Saotome, Akane's fiancé, was standing before them.  When Ranma said her name, Hideaki could hear the warning meant for him, knew that, if he hung around one minute longer, he'd be spending the next six months in traction.  Despite all this, something compelled him to stay, to see what would happen next.  He had heard a great deal about Akane, her fiancé, and their passionately turbulent relationship.  Now that they were here, flinging words at each other like little poison darts that stabbed at their targets with deadly accuracy, he couldn't bring himself to pass up the opportunity to sit back and enjoy the show.  

Hideaki had known Akane for some time now.  He knew that she had come to the university seeking, not just an education, but also some sort of emotional refuge, that she had been determined to change herself somehow.  He had overheard snippets of her conversations with others, knew that she described herself as having a violently volatile temper.  This had always confused him as Akane had always struck him as a pleasantly joyful girl filled with fervor for life and a hunger for knowledge.  While he had seen her in various shades of annoyed, irritation, and frustration, he had yet to see anything that could trigger her mutation into the madwoman she seemed so desperate to control.  

He now understood what Akane deemed to be a major struggle.  Her trigger, as it was, was standing right in front of them.  Ranma had managed to anger Akane with a few sentences that, coming from anyone else, Hideaki was sure the girl would have laughed off.  Her fury, as well as her "opponent's", was palpable, coming off the both of them in heavy waves of steam.  At this rate, an explosion of wrath from both parties was probably inescapable.  It would be suicide to infuriate them more.  A sly grin on his face, Hideaki shrugged.  Good thing I love to live life on the edge.  He wrapped an arm around Akane then, watching Ranma closely, dropped a kiss atop her head.  When Ranma began to stride forward, with something beyond murder in his eyes, Hideaki's delight morphed into terror.  Uh oh.  What have I gotten myself into now?  He braced himself and prayed that the hospital would be able to sew him back together after the martial artist beat him to an indescribable pulp.

***

"Akane!" at the gleeful shout behind him, Ranma snapped back into himself.  Slowly, the fog that had blurred his vision cleared and he turned to see a group of people bearing gifts.  He could sense Akane shift behind him, heard her call out, "Hey guys!" her voice slightly weak, quite confused, and very relieved.  "What are you doing here?"  

"We're here to surprise you, of course!"  One of the girls stepped forward, scowling at something behind him.  "Hideaki, you were supposed to get her into the apartment!"

"I tried!" a voice, which Ranma presumed belonged to the blonde named Hideaki.  "But my plans went awry."

The girl who reprimanded him, a slight thing with brown hair so light it almost seemed red, frowned.  "We can't trust you to do anything, can we?"  Her frown shifted to Ranma and her look grew curious.  "Who are you?"

"I'm…"

"OH!  You're Ranma, aren't you?  Ranma Saotome!  I can't believe we're finally meeting you.  Akane, why didn't you tell us he was coming?"  The words, this time spoken by a different girl, burst forth in machine gun speed.  A girl, one who seemed all too familiar, exploded forward, enveloping him in a quick hug, strong despite its brevity.  "I'm so glad you're finally here!  I can't wait to hear all about you."  She turned to Akane.  "Well, Akane?  Are you going to make us stand out here all night?  Let us in!  We don't want to wake the neighbors do we?"

"Of course we don't."  Ranma turned to face Akane.  He was surprised when she took his hand and gave it a soft squeeze.  "You'll be joining us, won't you Ranma?"  Hypnotized by her smile, he couldn't help but nod and let the ball of energy bustle him into Akane's apartment.

***

"Akane!"  The girl in question blinked at the sound of Miki's voice.  Throwing Hideaki a peeved glance, she elbowed him in his side and peered around Ranma.  At the sight of her friends, laden with a cake, flowers, balloons, and kinds of other gifts, she bubbled with delight.  Still a little dazed from the previous altercation, she greeted them with a little less enthusiasm than normal, her brain still trying to shake off the fog of fighting with Ranma.

She smiled when Yukino reprimanded Hideaki for failing in his mission and chuckled softly as Sana greeted Ranma with her usual vigor.  When her friend demanded that they take the party inside, Akane turned to Ranma.  She was compelled to apologize for her comments, but knew she couldn't do it in front of everyone.  She wanted to talk to him, to find out where he'd been, what he was doing now.  She wanted to throw herself into his arms and command her friends to come back tomorrow.  She pushed all those thoughts aside.  She didn't know how he got there but for now it was enough that he was there.  In a spurt of bravery, she reached for his hand and gave it a squeeze, trying to wordlessly tell him how wonderful it was to have him here.  "You'll be joining us, won't you Ranma?"  When he nodded, her heart sang and she happily led him and her friends into her apartment.

***

Akane waved good-bye to her friends, thanking them again for the impromptu housewarming party.  She closed the door and watched Ranma, who was busy tidying up.  She strolled over to him, relieving him of the load of plates he had just picked up.  "Thank you.  You don't have to stay.  I can finish cleaning up myself.  You didn't even have to come in," she chuckled.  "I'm sorry Sana bullied you into it."

Ranma picked up a stray glass.  "It's all right.  I wanted to."  He waited until Akane's eyes met his, "I wanted to come in.  I want to stay."

His gaze was so intense; Akane found she was unable to hold it for very long.  "Yes.  Well anyway, thanks."

They continued to clean up in silence.  When the last dish was washed and left to dry, when the last piece of wrapping paper was picked up, they both scoured the room for one last task to do, searching for anything that would keep the night from ending.

"Well, I guess that's it," Akane sighed, trying to keep the disappointment out of her voice.  "I think this place is cleaner than it was before the party."  She smiled at Ranma, took pleasure in the fact that he smiled back.  "Thanks again, Ranma.  And," she bowed quickly.  "I'm sorry for what I said earlier.  I was angry.  I didn't think before I spoke.  I haven't said anything mean out of anger in a long time.  I feel really bad about what I said."

Ranma shook his head emphatically.  "No, Akane.  It wasn't your fault. It was mine.  Yeah, you didn't have to say what you did, but I'm the one that brought it on.  I admit, I was jealous.  I haven't been mad like that in a long time either," he grinned wryly.  "I guess you bring it out with me."

A long pause followed.  When Akane spoke, her voice was filled with wonder.  "Did we just apologize to each other?  Civilly and willingly?"

Ranma laughed.  "Yeah, I guess we did."  He scratched the back of his head.  "Will wonders never cease?"

"Speaking of wonders, I can't believe you know Akito!"

"Isn't that weird?  He never mentioned knowing you, but I guess I shouldn't be surprised, there's no way he could have connected the two of us, is there?"

"You never know with Akito.  He may have made the connection and decided against saying anything.  Unlike Sana, he doesn't like butting into other people's businesses unless it's life threatening."

"That sounds like him, all right."  Suddenly, decisively, he turned to Akane.  "Hey, Akane?  I know it's late and all, but I was wondering…that is, if you're not tired or anything…can we talk?"

Deep brown eyes widened with understanding.  "Sure, Ranma.  I'd like that.  But let's not do it here, okay?  I love this place, but I feel so crowded in right now."

Ranma beamed.  "I know just the place."

***

Akane laughed boisterously then clamped her hands over her mouth when she realized that she might wake the neighbors.  Staring up into the starlit sky, she told Ranma, "This is fabulous!  What a great view."

Ranma plopped onto the ground and looked out onto the neighborhood below.  "I discovered it my first night here.  My apartment is nice and all, but I got so used to sleeping out underneath an open sky I felt closed in."  He flashed Akane a smile, "I guess you could say I have a thing for roofs."

"You've changed," Akane noted, settling beside him.  "You're the same as you always were, I think, but somehow you're different too."

"How do you figure?"

"Well, for starters, when Hideaki put his arm around me, I could tell that you wanted to do something to him.  But I could also tell that a part of you was trying to fight the part that wanted to hit him.  In the past, you usually charged at guys who touched me or attempted to touch me.  This time though, your movements were almost deliberately slow, as if you were trying to hold yourself back."

"I try not to rush into fights anymore.  I used to think that everything that ever happened was a battle I had to win.  Although I don't think everything is a battle anymore, I've also learned that some of the battles have to be thought through before they are won."

"I heard you talking with Akito tonight.  You love teaching, don't you?"  Akane's breath caught at the delight that filled Ranma's eyes.  

"I do," he replied with just a little bit of wonder in his voice.  "I did a lot of traveling and rediscovered how much I love learning the art.  I met up and learned from a ton of different masters.  It was so different to learn from someone who was teaching me because I wanted to learn and not because they wanted a new underwear-stealing disciple, to learn new moves for the sake of learning them and not because they are teaching my rival a countermove.  

"I started helping out in different dojos to pick up a little money and to have a place to crash when the weather was bad.  I thought of it as practice.  I knew that, if our dads had their way, we would be teaching in the dojo someday, so I was prepared do it.  I never realized how much I would actually enjoy it until I was doing it."

"You seem so happy with it, I'm happy for you."

They sat, enjoying the simple peace of the night.  

"Akane.  About our last fight, the one we had before I left.  I'm really sorry."

Akane bit her lip in an attempt to hold back the dam of tears welling up inside her.  How could something that happened so long ago still hurt so very much?

"I tried to find you.  But, by the time I thought I could, it was too late.  I didn't think you could forgive me."

"Fate is a funny thing, isn't it?" Akane's voice was soft.  "After you left, I kept waiting for you to come back.  I kept expecting you to apologize in that non-apologetic way you used to have.  I waited and waited, but you never came.  When I first got here, I had already lost all hope.  I seemed to cry all the time, I was miserable.  Dad kept begging me to come home, but I was too stubborn to go.  I wanted to prove to you that here was where I wanted to be, that here was where I belonged.  

"My heart mourned for you because I loved you.  I loved you and you hurt me.  I was so confused.  At that point, our bad times seemed to outnumber the good.  I thought loving someone meant giving them the power to cause you pain.  But loving you was a pain I craved, a pain I needed.  Although it meant getting hurt over and over and over, I wanted you back in my life.  

"And then I met someone, someone who taught me to see, to listen, to feel.  And I realized that I didn't love you after all."

_Author's stuff:  So?  What do you think?  THANKS A TONNAGE FOR THE REVIEWS!  They do wonders for my ego and fuel thr writing bug.  =)  Truthfully, this story was supposed to be short and sweet, but the encouraging reviews have morphed it into a longer monster.  Is that a bad thing?  I hope I haven't lost my focus.  Please let me know what you think! _

_Coming up in the next chapter (at least I hope it will be coming up): the story behind their huge fight.  And the answer to the question, why, if she doesn't love him, was she so happy to see him?  I hope you'll read it!_


	3. They speak some more

**They speak some more**

As Akane spoke, Ranma's guilt resurfaced.  He sympathized with her pain, had felt something akin to it himself.  He kept his apology at the ready, he prepared himself to beg and plead for his forgiveness, he primed himself to do anything possible to make all her hurts disappear.

"And then I met someone, someone who taught me to see, to listen, to feel.  And I realized that I didn't love you after all."  

Her words burrowed through him, tearing up his insides.  Unsure of what to do next, he jumped up, moved away from her, afraid that, in his bewilderment, he would do something, anything to make her take back those words.  Not love me?  Not love me?  If she doesn't love me, then what is this all for?  If she doesn't love me, then why am I here?  Unable to even look at Akane, he studied the ground intently instead.  He remained with her on the roof, partly because some part of him wanted to hear what else she had to stay, partly because he wanted to see just how much more anguish his heart could take.  If the ground seemed just a little bit wet beneath him, he could always say that the dampness was because it was starting to rain, not because of the tears falling from his eyes.

"You're lying," he croaked.  "You never said the words, but after everything we've been through, after everything you've been to me, I knew."

"How can you say that?" Akane demanded vehemently.  "After what you said to me, how could you say that?"  Her eyes grew ice cold.  "That's what brought you here, isn't it?  Honor and duty.  That's what made you stay tonight.  We're neighbors.  I'm back in your life so now you feel obligated to be with me.  I should have known."

Ranma cringed and seemed to shrink a little.  His body ached as he recalled the last fight he had with Akane.  Their relationship had been improving somewhat ploddingly up until that moment.  Their last battle was more verbal than physical, but the words exchanged did far more damage than any fatal blow.  

He had been so very angry at the turmoil that churned through him.  It seemed too much that she was issuing him an ultimatum, as if she were forcing him to make a decision he wasn't yet ready to make.  Everything that they had, the slowly developing love affair, the intimate friendship, the cherished bond, dissolved like dew in afternoon heat.  Despite his heart begging him to stop, pride chose his next words skillfully, words that were designed to pierce at the most crucial point.

His heart sank in defeat as his parting shot reverberated in his head.

_"What does it matter, after all?  Our fathers engaged us.  Like it or not, you are my fiancée.  Anything I've ever done for you I did because I had to.  It wasn't love.  It was honor and duty."_

***

"How can you say that?" Akane demanded vehemently.  "After what you said to me, how could you say that?"  Her eyes grew ice cold.  "That's what brought you here, isn't it?  Honor and duty.  That's what made you stay tonight.  We're neighbors.  I'm back in your life so now you feel obligated to be with me.  I should have known."

She squeezed her eyes tight in an attempt to hold back the sorrow that threatened to tear loose.  

"I'm sorry, Ranma."  Although her eyes remained closed, she could sense the way his head shot up, the way his body coiled with bewildered tension.

"Sorry?"

"Sorry.  I…didn't want to hurt you.  What I said before…I wanted to explain what I meant.  It's just….remembering is hard, you know?"

Akane sighed as memories of the elation that sang through her resurfaced.  A whole new world stretched out before, dwarfing her now seemingly tiny old one.  There was her future, bright, shiny and undefined.  All her hard work had finally paid off, this long attained dream was finally going to be actualized.  She couldn't wait to tell Ranma.

When she shared her news, his reaction puzzled her.  Instead of the congratulatory enthusiasm she had expected him to exhibit he seemed instead quite dazed.  

_"What?  What's wrong?"_

_"It's just…college?  I didn't know you wanted to go to college."_

_"What do you mean you didn't know?  I took the entrance exam weeks ago!  I've been studying my ass off for months now!" Akane's eyes narrowed.  "Haven't you even noticed that I haven't been around as much?"_

_Ranma shrugged and laughed nervously.  "I guess I just took it for granted.  Things were so crazy around here what with that cabbage head guy running around town, Ryoga picking up that new technique, and all that other stuff, I just…well, I guess I was kinda' glad that you weren't around.  I mean," he added hastily, "because I didn't want you to get hurt or nothin'."_

_Akane tried to stamp down the dread that was working its way up from the bottom of her belly.  "Well, it doesn't matter anymore.  I got in!  So here's what Kasumi and I were thinking.  We can take a big family vacation, and then, on the way home, they can drop us off so that we can get settled before classes start."_

_"Hold on a second, Akane.  What do you mean by WE?"_

_"We…as in you and me.  You're going with me, aren't you?"_

_"If I am, this is the first I've heard about it.  What makes you think I want to go anywhere?"_

_Now her laugh was uneasy.  "Don't be ridiculous, Ranma.  Of course you're going."_

_"Who says?  I don't remember agreeing to it.  Come to think of it, I don't remember you ever mentioning it to me."_

_"Well of course I mentioned it to you," Akane replied confidently, despite the fact that now she wasn't quite sure if she had ever shared this information with her fiancé.  I have talked to him about it, haven't I?  I must have.  I've been wanting this for as long as I can remember._

_Ranma continued talking over he thoughts.  "What makes you think that I didn't have plans of my own?"_

_Akane raised her eyebrows.  "And what plans are those exactly?  The ones where you laze around the house all day?  The ones where your let those hussies continue to hang off you?  The ones where you pick fights with Ryoga, Mousse, or whoever else happens to stroll by?"_

_Ranma fumed.  "If that's what you think of me, then you don't know anything about me!  Besides, what gives you the right to dictate my plans?  What gives you the right to assume that I'd follow you wherever you decide to go?"_

_"Well, I'm sorry for assuming that, since we happen to be in love with one another, you'd want to be with me!"_

_"When did I ever tell you that I love you?  And don't say Jusendo because we both agreed that didn't count.  Our fathers engaged us.  Like it or not, you are my fiancée.  Anything I've ever done for you I did because I had to.  It wasn't love.  It was honor and duty."_

Akane opened her eyes and resurfaced in the present.  "I'm sorry," she said again.  "I guess I just wanted to hurt you the same way you hurt me."

She glanced over at Ranma, waited until his eyes met hers.  "I expected you to come here because I expected you to want to be with me.  I expected you to just pick up and leave everything behind."  Her voice grew softer.  "I expected you to always be there to walk beside me, to save me, to protect me.  My love was full of expectations.  What kind of love is that?  You deserve better.  

"That's what I meant, in a totally roundabout way, when I said I realized I didn't love you.  I didn't love you, not the way I should have.  You were my fiancé; I was going to have to marry you someday.  But I didn't want to marry a person I wasn't in love with.  So, somewhere along the line, I convinced myself that I loved you, because someday I would have to.  I loved you because I was expected to.  Now I expect better of myself."

Ranma nodded, reached carefully for his voice.  "So what happens now?"

She looked away.  "After all of these epiphanies, I stopped wallowing in self pity and took charge of my life, retooled my focus.  I wanted to start over with as clean a slate as I could get.  Things started to fall into place.  I chose my major, I got a part-time job that I think I'm really going to enjoy, I lucked into getting my own apartment.  

"I said earlier that fate is a funny thing.  Before I moved in, I was here a zillion times visiting Miki.  Don't you think it's interesting that we never ran into each other before?  Sana is one of my closest friends.  She's going out with someone who teaches at the same dojo you do.  Shouldn't we have bumped into one another before this morning?  The fact that we're here together right now is a good omen to me.  It tells me that we are meant to be in each other's lives somehow.  I like the thought of you being a part of my new life."

She turned to smile at him, her eyes filled with an earnest look.  "Ranma, you were right when you said our engagement was because of honor and duty, that caring for one another came from that.  But I like to think that our friendship came about on it's own.  I wasn't the fiancée I wanted to be, but I like to think that I was a better friend.  Can we start over, Ranma?  Would you be my friend?"

***

When Akane eyes met his, the all to familiar glimmer in them was enough to make Ranma agree to anything she asked.  "Ranma, you were right when you said our engagement was because of honor and duty.  But I like to think that our friendship came about on it's own.  I wasn't the fiancée I wanted to be, but I like to think that I was a better friend.  Can we start over, Ranma?  Would you be my friend?"

Extended moments of silence passed as Ranma considered his answer.  He already knew what his answer would be however, Akane had said so much to him, had opened herself up to him in a way she never had before, that he was moved to do the same.  He deliberated over his words carefully.  Beside him, Akane shifted, jittery with anticipation.

"I have to apologize too, Akane.  What I said that day, it was mean, and it hurt you and I'm sorry for that.

"I left partly because I was mad as all hell at you, and partly because I was mad as all hell at myself for saying those things to you.  I wish I could say that I didn't mean what I said, but that would be a lie.  

"I've learned a lot since we've been apart, I've done a lot of thinking about everything too.  I've gotten a lot better about talking and stuff, but I have to admit, that what you said just now, it was just about everything I wanted to say but twenty times better.  I really liked being with you, Akane.  All that running around, all those freaks showing up out of nowhere, hell, even our fights—all that was a lot of fun.  But it wasn't just that.  You stuck by me through a lot of stuff…I missed that.  So, I agree with you.  We were much better friends than fiancées so…friends it is."

***

Ranma shot Akane a shaky, hesitant smile.  Akane smiled back, just as shaky, just as hesitant.  Awkwardly, they moved toward each other, unsure of what to do next.  Though they were both martial artists, they stumbled toward each other clumsily.  Ranma caught Akane when she tripped.  His arms tightened around her briefly as he steadied her, then loosened, then tightened again in a shy hug.  To his delighted surprise, Akane did not flinch and, though her returning hug was just as cautious, it was also just as heartfelt.

It was the beginning of a friendship they had both been waiting for.

_Author notes:  So…what do you think about the longer, revised version?  I'm hoping to someone that the flames of inspiration burn more brightly so that I can whip out the rest of the story.  I loved the idea of this so much I'd hate for it to die where it is.  Any comments?  Gentle suggestions?  Please let me know._

_Thanks for reading!_


	4. Falling in love

_Disclaimer:  All previous disclaimers still apply.  The song,"Oppenheimer," belongs to the Old 97s._

**Falling in love**

_Me and this girl we've been falling in love  
Beneath a quarter moon beneath a quarter moon  
Me and this girl I've been living above  
On a road called Oppenheimer_

Oblivious to the world strolling around her, Akane sat contorted as a pretzel at a table at a café just off campus.  The usual jumble of customers that filled the premises after afternoon classes was just dwindling down to a slow drip.  Streetlights were just beginning to come on and candles were being lit at the restaurant next door, filling the air with semi smoky romance.  

Without taking her eyes off her textbook, Akane absentmindedly reached for her coffee cup.  Her fumblings knocked a book off the table onto the toes of the person standing just beside her.  The accident would have gone unnoticed if the owner of the toes had suppressed his undistinguished yelp.

Akane jumped, jostled from her studious trance.  "Oops!" she exclaimed glancing upwards with an apologetic grin.  "I'm…" her remorse melted into amusement as she met a pair of familiar eyes.  "Hi Ranma."

Ranma laughed as he pulled a chair up to the homework-laden table.  "The girl drops a two ton book on my precious toes and all she can manage is a hello?  What is the world coming to?"

"Oh excuse me!  I thought you were made of tougher stuff.  Maybe your students are running you into an early grave."

Ranma chuckled.  "There's no doubt about that."  He started gathering up Akane's things.  "It's getting dark.  Come on, I'll walk home with you."

Akane's eyes narrowed.  "Ranma," she began in an icy voice, "you wouldn't be trying to protect me, would you?"

Ranma raised an eyebrow, "And what if I am?"

Akane's fluttered her eyelashes at him.  "My hero.  I never thought I'd consider myself lucky enough to have a big, strong martial artist like YOU to walk home with me!"

"Well, it's the least I can do.  Since you're buying me dinner and all."

***

They were on the roof of their apartment building, as they often were most evenings.  No matter how busy their nights were, through some unspoken agreement they always managed to spend some time on the roof together talking, teasing, and being.  It was, Ranma thought, the best way to end the day.

Their chats had begun as friendly gabbings, with a lively argument here and there to keep things interesting.  Lately, their conversations had grown a new layer.  They had begun to reveal more personal aspects of their lives, begun sharing little snippets of dreamed futures.  Many times Ranma felt as if they were drifting towards something with potential greatness.  It seemed to him that they had traversed this path before, all the while taking every kind of wrong turn.  Because their previous venture had led them to disaster, he was reluctant to strut down the path with his usual confidence, opting instead to pace on the edge of uncertainty.  He had decided that this time, Akane would lead the way.

Beside him, Akane rubbed her eyes and yawned hugely.  

"You're tired," he commented.  In the dark, she sensed his frown but ignored it.

She yawned again.  "I had a long day.  I ended up staying longer at work than I planned."

"Shouldn't you have been studying for that anatomy test you've been whining about?"

"Yes, daddy I SHOULD HAVE been studying, but work was so much more interesting!  Kyou took three steps today all on his own!"

Even in the dark, her enthusiasm was infectious.  He couldn't help but smile when he thought of the boy he met the week before, the boy most people thought would never stand again, much less walk.  "Sounds like a good reason for a celebration."

"Hmm…it was.  I missed a whole hour of studying because of it.  I didn't realize how long I had been sitting there until you came along."  She stretched luxuriously.  Ranma's eyes followed the lengthening of her limbs.  He bit his lip and forced himself to look away.

"That place needs to get better chairs, though.  I've got all kinds of kinks in my back."  She twisted and winced as she heard several joints pop.

Ranma smirked.  "Kinks, eh?  Sounds like someone is angling for a massage."  Inwardly he eeped.  Despite their newfound comfort, he knew that he had crossed some kind of line.  He braced himself for a smack from the Pervert Police, and was surprised when none came.  After a long heartbeat set his body throbbing, Akane spoke.

"Since when did you give out massages?  I think you want an excuse to put your hands all over me."

***

Akane sighed in contentment.  On the roof with Ranma was the perfect way to end a fruitful day of class and work.  Somehow seeing him made her day just that much better.  Had it always been that way?

She cast a glance at Ranma.  He lay back on the blanket they had brought up with them, eyes studying the stars with an endearing familiarity.  She turned her gaze upwards as well, wondering what he saw in the sky above.  She forced herself to stop pondering the needlelike hotness that was dusting her nerve endings.

She had always felt this companionable heat with Ranma but lately it seemed just a shade warmer than usual.  Many times Akane felt as if they were drifting towards something with potential greatness.  It seemed to her that they had traversed this path before, all the while taking every kind of wrong turn.  Because their previous venture had led them to disaster, she was reluctant to strut down the path with her usual zeal, opting instead to pace on the edge of uncertainty.  She had decided that this time, Ranma would lead the way.

She yawned, rubbing the weariness from her eyes.  Despite his silent admonishment of her overexertion, Akane could sense his joy when she shared her patient's accomplishments with him.  Little things like that were so much easier to notice these days.  

She groaned and stretched in an attempt to loosen up the tension in her back.  Absorbed in her stretching, she almost missed it when Ranma spoke.

"Kinks, eh?  Sounds like someone is angling for a massage."

Akane froze in mid stretch.  For reasons she did not understand, her first instinct was, not too bash, smash, or kill.  Before her brain could stop it, her mouth made its move.  

"Since when did you give out massages?  I think you want an excuse to put your hands all over me."

***

Their words, their actions, charged the air with uneasy electricity.  There, in the thin moonlight, their eyes met and held.  They felt the blood rush and radiate off their bodies, heard the throbbing of the evening all around them.  The stars seemed to pause in their twinkling and still Ranma and Akane stared, studied, ceased to breathe.  Finally, as if released from a magic spell, Akane slowly rose.  Ranma mirrored her actions.

"Well," she said attempting to sound businesslike, "I better get downstairs.  Anatomy won't learn itself, you know?"  

Ranma cleared his throat.  "Yeah.  I'll walk you down."

***

Yukino Miyazawa patted the seat on one side of her as her boyfriend, one Soichiro Arima, settled into a place on her other side.  Joining them at a table in a coffee shop near campus were Miki, Yuu (Miki's fiancé), and Akane, the target of her exaggerated sweetness.  Gesturing companionably at her friend she cooed, "So Akane, where's your boyfriend?"

Akane threw a glare at her friend.  "If you mean Ranma…he's not my boyfriend.  And, yes, I know that he is my friend and he is a boy.  And yes, I know we've been spending a lot of time together lately.  And yes, I know I act like an idiot with glue for brains when I'm around him.  And yes, I'm completely happy with the 'just friends' thing.  Why shouldn't I be?  It was my idea, wasn't I?"  Akane threw herself into the spot beside Yukino and buried her face in her hands.

Yukino looked up at the rest of the group.  "Yikes.  All that for a simple 'where's your boyfriend.'  I wonder what will happen if I ask her how classes went today?"  When Akane groaned from somewhere near her knees, Yukino patted her on the back soothingly.  "There, there dear.  Have some coffee.  Coffee will make everything all right."  

Akane sat up and took a sip of coffee.  "I just wish I knew what was going on."

From across the table, Miki smiled at her.  "Well, let's think about this rationally.  You guys hang out a lot, right?"

"Yes."

"And you enjoy pleasant, amiable conversations?"

"Well, we talk about more than the weather."

"Do you fight a lot?"

"Yeah, but not like we used to.  We definitely don't bicker as much as before, but when it's just the two of us, we don't get bored."

"And you still share a lot of the same interests, right?"

"Well, yeah.  Of course we like a lot of different stuff now too.  He loves teaching and I think he's really good at it too…"

"Miki," Yukino butted in, "As usual, you are asking all the wrong kinds of questions."  She thrust a finger at Akane.  "You should be asking her if she wants to smooch him or what she thinks about his gorgeous hunky body or…" she was interrupted when Soichiro clamped a hand over her mouth.

"I'm sorry about Yukino," Soichiro apologized.  "This is why she shouldn't go out much."

Yukino shook off his hand.  "I'm serious!  Look Akane, you're obviously friends with the guy.  Even a blind kitten could see that the two of you want to take it to the next level.  Trust me, I've been around the two of you.  The looks you shoot each other when the other one's not looking could set an igloo on fire."

Akane wagged her head.  "Yukino, no offense, but you have a bad habit of making things seem a lot more dramatic than they really are."

"Actually, I think Yukino, scary though it is, may be on to something," Miki stated.  "There is a kind of…feeling around the two of you."

"No," Akane stated adamantly.  "There is nothing there.  If you sense something weird, it's just because we attract weirdness.  That is all.  Now.  Enough talk about this."  She plastered a smile on her face.  "Let's talk about Miki and Yuu's engagement party some more."

Her friends exchanged looks, then sighed.  "Fine," Yukino said resignedly.  She sat up energetically.  "Yuu…why don't you let us change the date so that it can be a surprise party?  Those are so much more fun!"

Glad to have the attention shifted away from her, Akane chimed in.  "Yeah, everyone should have at least ONE surprise party in their lives."

"I told you, I hate surprise parties!"

The group argued on with Akane participating only halfheartedly.  Ranma should be getting out of class soon, she thought to herself.  I wonder if I can beat him home and surprise him with dinner.

***

Ranma left the dojo where he taught with Akito and his girlfriend Sana Kurata.  They strolled toward his apartment building, Ranma desperately trying to ignore Sana's incessant prodding.

"Come on, Ranma," the girl wheedled, poking Ranma in the side.  "How are things going between you and Akane?"

Ranma groaned.  "I told you, Sana.  We're fine.  We're friends.  You, however, if you keep asking me that question, will no longer be considered a friend, no matter how indirect our friendship is."

"Aw, come on Ranma," Sana laughed.  "Don't call our friendship indirect.  You're friends with my Akito here, so that makes you my friend.  I'm friends with your Akane, making me your friend.  So, if anything, our bond should be stronger!"

Ranma shot Akito a perplexed look.  "Do you know what she's talking about?"

Akito shook his head and continued walking.  "I never do."  Because it is a martial artist's duty to protect the weak, he attempted to distract his girlfriend.  "So Sana, are you ready for Miki and Yuu's engagement party?"

"Oh definitely!  I can't wait.  Are you going, Ranma?"

"Yup.  Akane told me about it last week.  It sounds like you girls put a lot of work into planning it."

"We sure did.  You should see the guest list.  It's a mile long."  A thought struck her and a mischievous glint lit up her persona.  

Akito noticed this almost immediately.  Alarms went off in his head.  "Uhm…Sana?  Whatever you're thinking…don't do it."

Sana grinned slyly.  "Whatever do you mean, Akito?  I was just going to tell Ranma that one of the reasons why Akane may be particularly excited about the party is because it looks like Miwa will be back in town by then."

Ranma stopped walking.  "Miwa?  Who's Miwa?"

Sana continued to skip down the sidewalk.  "Oh, a friend of ours.  A very special friend."  She paused, turning to face them.  "Come to think of it, I think he and Akane were really close."

Suddenly Ranma recalled the conversation he had with Akane weeks and weeks before.  

_"And then I met someone, someone who taught me to see, to listen, to feel.  And I realized that I didn't love you after all."_

***

"Phew!" Akane plopped down onto the roof next to Ranma.  "What a day.  It just never seems to stop, you know?"  When Ranma remained silent, she turned to him.  "I'm glad I caught you up here.  I knocked on your door to see if you wanted to have dinner, but you didn't answer.  Have you been up here long?"

"Long enough," came his terse response.  

Akane's briefly wrinkled up into a frown.  After releasing an exasperated sigh, she smoothed her features into a friendlier expression, smothered her voice with false cheer.  "Well, I better get going," she chirped, getting to her feet, "I can't get any studying done when my books are downstairs!"  She turned to leave, had barely taken five steps when Ranma's voice stopped her.

"Why, Akane?"

"Why what?"

"Why, out of all the colleges and universities in Japan, did you choose this one?"

Is that what's got him in such a horrid mood?  Slowly, she made her way back to him.  His attention was focused on the horizon before them; his posture was rigid and stiff.  When she spoke, Akane kept her voice low.

"It's kind of funny, really.  My mother went to school here."  When Ranma turned to look at her, his eyes glinting with surprise, it was Akane's turn to look elsewhere.  "It was before she married Dad, obviously.  She was only here for about a year, but she loved every moment of it.  She was so big on school," Akane chuckled, "she was always telling us what a wonderful opportunity higher education was and that we shouldn't pass it up if we had the chance to go.

"She never regretted giving school up to marry Dad and start a family, but she never stopped missing it.  She wanted us to finish her dream for her, I guess.  Kasumi gave up her chance to take care of us, and Nabiki, as you know was able to get into a really good school, and me…well, for as long as I could remember I've wanted to go here."

Akane stared, unseeing, up at the moon.  "The first time I ever came here was just before she died.  It was a family excursion, nothing fancy.  We just walked around campus and visited with some of her old school friends.  That day she was so happy, so carefree…on that day we made some of my favorite memories of her."

Unconsciously, she sank back down to Ranma's side.  "I guess you could say that I came here because I wanted to live out mom's dream for her, to graduate from the school she loved so much.  But mostly I wanted to come here because I wanted to be closer to her."

"Kasumi got to spend so much time with her.  Nabiki, even though she's just a year older than I am, remembers a lot of stuff about her too.  Me, I only remember a little bit and even with some of those memories, Kasumi, Nabiki and Dad have to help me along.  Somehow, somewhere, I got the idea that, if I could be here, that could be our 'thing,' our special something that we could share."

Akane paused in her ramblings to look over at Ranma.  Although his eyes remained averted, he had loosened up considerably.  He seemed to radiate comfort and sympathy, strength and support.  In that instant, she knew.  

He had always meant something more to her, but now she realized that here, in this new place, under a different moon, he was everything to her.  Everything she felt for him glided within her like a much-loved song.

She once thought that the idea of falling in love, of giving someone just that much power over you, was beautiful in a scary kind of way.  But the thought of this kind of love, in this here, in this now with Ranma, wasn't so scary after all.  She cast all doubts aside and lay open the most tender part of her heart to him.  

"When I finally got here, I was still so wound up from my fight with you that I forgot all that.  I spent a lot of my time moping around.  And then one day, I was sitting on a park bench somewhere, getting up the nerve to call Dad and tell him that I wanted to come home, when this feeling came over me.  It was this weird kind of rush that made me lift my head and look around.  My eyes, so blurry with self-pity, seemed to clear and, for the first time since I arrived, I began to see.  Suddenly, the campus sprung to life around me, and I felt lighter.  I felt so happy to be here, so lucky to be here, I wanted to dance like an idiot throughout campus.  And then I looked down at the bench beside me.  Carved into the bench, so faintly that I almost missed them, were the initials K.K…my mother's initials.

"From that moment on I knew that my mother wanted me to be here, that I deserved to be here, so here I am.  I walk around campus, tracing the same paths she probably once walked, rest in the shade of the same trees she probably rested in, fall asleep in the same classes she probably fell asleep in, and I feel good.  

"So, in answer to your question, I came here for my mother.  I stayed for myself."

***

Outwardly, Ranma maintained his stony silence.  Inwardly, he berated himself.  Sana's words earlier in the evening had hurt him more than he had expected.  Those words had served as a shocking reminder that Akane was not really his, that her heart belonged to someone else.  He had begun to wonder if this other person, this Miwa guy, had been waiting for her to come to this university all along.  

If he had decided to come with Akane in the first place, would he have been a front?  If Ranma were with her, Mr. Tendo would willingly let Akane go anywhere.  Maybe Akane had wanted Ranma to join her here so that she could leave Nerima with her father's blessing.  What if she was hot to leave home because she couldn't wait to be here, with some other, older guy?  

But what about now?  Had Mr. Tendo summoned her home?  Was that why Akane had been so thrilled to see him again?  It made sense.  With Ranma present, Mr. Tendo would know that Akane was safe and allow her to stay.  If she stayed, she could spend all the time she wanted to with her boyfriend.  Ranma seethed.  He detested being used.  

That evening he left for the roof early, hoping that his absence from his apartment would discourage Akane from coming up.  He couldn't bear to look at her and yet it took all his willpower to ignore her.  If he could just find out why she wanted to be at this place, if he could only get her to admit the truth (that she was here for some guy), then maybe he could go on pretending to have only a friendly interest in her.  And so, he asked her.

Her response surprised him.  Even more, it moved something not too deep within him.  It wasn't difficult for him to believe her heartfelt words.  He could almost forgive her for loving someone else.  

Akane concluded her speech, "So, in answer to your question, I came here for my mother.  I stayed for myself."

Ranma opened his mouth to apologize for his earlier harshness when Akane scooted closer to him.

"I've never told anybody that before," she admitted in a whisper.  "I mean, Dad and my sisters knew why I wanted to come here but…that part about the bench and…all that other stuff…that stuff I've kept a secret until now.  It's not that I'm afraid of anyone thinking I'm crazy or anything, it's just..." she suddenly found the ground below her quite interesting.  "At that time in my life I felt so vulnerable, so weak.  I don't like the idea of anyone knowing just how bad it really was back then.  It's a pride thing, I guess.  The thing is, you're one of the only people that I'm not afraid to tell about that weak side of me," she gave a feeble smile, "I guess it's because I'm always hoping that you'll protect me."

Any linger feelings of jealousy that Ranma felt towards Akane's mystery lover that lingered even after she revealed her true reasons for choosing the school she did vanished as suddenly as a summer storm.  Knowing that she placed this immensely precious trust in him, that she could let her guard down so completely to unveil such vulnerabilities to him, meant so much more then petty fights.  To be the person that Akane needed this way, was all he ever wanted, possibly all he ever needed.

If his brain was surprised by what these sentiments said about him his heart wasn't.  Maybe it knew the truth all along.  Maybe it knew that the kind of person he wanted to be was the kind of person Akane needed, the kind of person who needed her right back.  In wanting to be that kind of person, was he overstepping the boundaries of friendship?  In this relationship tango, which move came next?  Who made it?

His heart sighed and urged his brain to do what it knew best.

He got to his feet and offered Akane his hand.  "We better go.  It's getting colder."

When Akane wrapped her hand around his, he took strength in the warmth he found there.  Suddenly he was unafraid of exposing his own weaknesses.  "Say Akane…who's Miwa?"

Akane's head tilted to one side.  "Miwa?  Where did you hear about Miwa?"

"Sana mentioned him today."

"Oh?  She did?" Akane's voice was lightheartedly indifferent.  "He's a good friend.  I met him through Miki and Yuu."  With Ranma's hand still in hers, she continued to move towards the rooftop exit.  

Ranma however, stayed rooted in place.  He tugged on Akane's hand and she turned, a question in her eyes.  "He's why I was so pissed earlier.  I was jealous of him."

Akane was stunned by this revelation but, sensing that this moment meant something to the man in front of her, scaled down her reaction.  "Jealous of Miwa?"

"Before when you said you met someone, someone who taught you about love, I thought there was someone else, another guy.  When Sana mentioned that you were looking forward to seeing him, I figured that the someone else was this Miwa guy.

"I…I was jealous, Akane.  Jealous of some guy I've never met.  Jealous because I thought I was beginning to mean something more to you.  Jealous because I wanted to be that person who taught you about love, I wanted to be the person to learn about love with you.  I know you just want to be friends but…but I needed to say this.  If being with him is what you want Akane, then I want that for you too.  It's gonna suck for a while, probably a long while, but I'll deal.  

"I know now that there's different kinds of love.  If you love me as a brother, as a friend, if you can't love me as anything more than that, then fine.  But please Akane, don't stop loving me."

Akane moved closer and placed her hand on Ranma's cheek.  "Ranma, you idiot.  When did I ever say that the person who taught me all that stuff about love was a boy?  Before you start thinking racy thoughts, I'll have you know that I learned about love from Miki…from watching her and Yuu.  I thought that what they had was so beautiful; I wanted something like that for myself.

"Miwa is just a friend, a very very good friend.  But friend wise, he's nothing compared to you.  No one is."

Ranma took the hand that rested upon his cheek in his.  "Tomboy," he breathed, barely a murmur.  He bent his head so that his mouth just brushed hers.  "Have I ever told you how uncute you are?"

_Tar on the roof there were stars in her hair  
Beneath a quarter moon beneath a quarter moon  
Me and this girl we were going somewhere  
On a road called Oppenheimer_

Although they would often argue that it didn't count, they had kissed before.  Ranma barely remembered the first time.  In his cat-like state he had briefly recalled a not unpleasant pressing of her lips against his.  Akane maintained that since, in a way, Ranma was not human at the time, the kiss couldn't possibly count.  In that state, it was more like nuzzling a pet, except that Ranma's nose was anything but cold and just a teeny bit wet.

This kiss was anything but unmemorable…and it most definitely counted.  It was something less than a raging fire but more then a smoldering flame.  A gentle current churned through both their beings and pulled at them so that they both strained to be closer.  In this tender motion, they said everything that needed to be said.

There, on a rooftop of an apartment on a road called Oppenheimer, two people who once dithered so unsurely on the edge kissed…and tumbled all the way into love.  

_Author notes:  Man…that turned out A LOT longer than I planned it to be.  I hope there won't TOO many unnecessary scenes…I cut out some stuff as it is.  I also hope this one flows okay.  So…what do you think?  As always, gentle comments and criticisms are welcomed.  _

_Now, I CAN end it right here.  It won't be using up the whole song as I originally planned, but it is a good ending spot.  I did have more planned, but if anyone wants to see this fic end now, this is the time.  What do you think?  I can always write the rest of it and keep it for myself.  =)  _

_Well, regardless of whether or not this is the end, THANKS FOR READING!  And reviewing!  The reviews really mean a ton._


	5. Having it out

_Author notes:  A portion of this chapter is pretty limey…almost but not quite lemony, I think.  Read at the risk of being offended and, if you think I need to up the rating more, let me know._

**Having it out**

_Me and this girl we've been working it out  
We've got a long way to go we've got a long way to go  
Me and this girl we've been having it out  
On a road called Oppenheimer_

Muffled moans and irregular gasps could be heard from the vicinity of Akane's couch as a study session morphed into something just a little different.  Ranma and Akane lay entwined on the floor between the couch and the low table that also served as her desk.  Her skirt was pushed up to her waist.  His shirt was partially undone.  Akane's hands were fisted in the back of Ranma's shirt, clenching and unclenching almost spasmodically.  Ranma's hands were…well, just about everywhere.  When Ranma hit a particular delightful nerve, Akane arched into him.  When Akane groaned low and harsh in his ear, Ranma pulled her closer.

Somehow something niggled at her, a tiny pinprick in the honey-like wave of warmth that was cruising through her system.  Too fast, too fast, it chanted, the barest of whispers.  "Uhmm…Ranma," she mumbled.

Ranma didn't respond, he couldn't.  He was too steeped in her.  She was everywhere—her scent encompassed him, her whimpers deafened him, her taste filled him.  How could he want to be anywhere else?  Why would he want to?

He undid her shirt, nuzzling her through her bra, running his mouth over her, around her.  He heard Akane's breathing quicken as he moved his hands upward to work the garment off.

The annoyance nudged at Akane's conscience.  "Ranma…we need to slow down."  

Ranma raked his teeth against her neck, moved his mouth back downward.  "Need you, 'Kane," he rasped.  "Please."  He ran his hand up her leg, squeezed.  A finger made its way just underneath the edge of her panties.  Tracing a slow line of heat, it moved back and forth slowly against her skin, not quite drifting upwards, but definitely making its presence known.

Akane hissed.  It felt so good…he felt so good.  Just a little longer, just a little more.  She shifted, pressing Ranma's hard length deeper against her.  He fastened his mouth to hers in response.  Her hands moved to the waistband of his pants and, without realizing it; she began to tug them downwards. 

Ranma's eyes flew open when Akane grasped him through his boxers.  Cloudy with stupor, his gaze met hers.  Every nerve was searing with desire.  He kissed her again and eased her panties down as she continued to caress him.

Akane broke away from his kiss to bury her face in his neck.  She tasted and was immediately desperate for more.  She reached for his shirt, was so close to yanking it off him when Ranma's hand brushed against the heart of her.  Her eyes, already closed, squeezed tighter.  She gave up trying to get his shirt off and reached down once again.  The feeling of him set her soul ablaze.

Ranma panted.  When he spoke, his voice was hoarse with want, "Akane, I…"

"AKANE!"

Akane blinked.  Lost in sensation, she vaguely heard Ranma say her name once.  She thought she heard a someone else call her name, a higher pitched, more muffled someone.  Shaking it off, she ran her tongue along the edge of Ranma's ear, delighting in his shiver.

"AKANE!"  This time the shout was accompanied by an insistent knocking.  "We know you're in there!  We can see the light through the window."

At the sound of the voice, the couple slowed their ministrations to exchange surprised looks.  Akane sighed when she remembered.  "It's Yukino and Miki.  Study group," she explained apologetically.  She began to readjust her clothing.  "I'm coming!" she called out.  "I'll be right there."

Ranma sat up, breathing heavily.  He growled in frustration.  Interrupted again.  It never failed.  Lately it felt like, whenever he and Akane came close to crossing the line that would make them lovers, a huge wall would shoot up out of nowhere, impeding their progress and spoiling the mood.  When Akane looked at him, apology and desire apparent in her eyes, he forced himself to calm down.  He kissed her hand, then helped her to her feet.  After making sure that she was mostly decent, he turned toward the bathroom.

"Where are you going, Ranma?"

He smirked.  "To the bathroom.  As much as I like Miki and Yukino, I don't feel like seeing them right this second."  He glanced downward, laughing when Akane blushed.  "You let them in.  I'll be out in a minute."

Straightening her clothes, Akane opened her front door to see her friends grinning at her.  

"Hey, Akane!" Yukino greeted her.  "Did you forget about our study group?  What took you so long to get to the door?  Were you…" a sly look appeared on her face as she took in the other girl's more than slightly disheveled appearance.  "Did we interrupt anything?"  She hooted when Akane flushed.  "Ah, the trials and tribulations of young love.  Would you like Miki and I to leave?"

"Oh, don't leave on my account," Ranma drawled as he emerged from behind Akane.  "I was just on my way out."

Yukino batted her eyes at the dark-haired young man.  "What's wrong, Ranma?  Don't you want to stay and play?"

Miki laughed and lightly shoved the girl into Akane's apartment.  "We've already broken up the party.  Let's get some studying done."

Akane shook their head at the lighthearted argument that ensued.  She sighed, giggling when Ranma sighed too.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he said softly, then brushed his lips against hers.  "Good night."

***

"Cut it out, Ranma," Akane exclaimed as she elbowed Ranma in the ribs.  "I'm trying to study!"

Ranma wrapped his arms around her tighter, an attempt to prevent any more movement.  He nibbled on her ear.  "I think it's time for a study break, don't you?"

Akane pushed herself out of Ranma's grasp.  She jumped to her feet with such force that he was thrown backwards into the couch.  "Leave me alone!"  Her posture was rigid.  Her eyes shot glaring daggers.  

Ranma glared back, his good mood dampened by her actions.  "Geez, Akane.  What's your problem?"

"My problem is that I have a test to study for.  A test I CAN'T study for because you're being Mr. Grabby Hands!"

"Mr. What?  If I remember correctly, you seemed to like my 'grabby hands' just fine the other day."  He was on his feet now too.  "And excuse me for trying to spend a little quality time with you.  After all, it's not like we've spent time together this week or anything."

"What are you talking about?  We've seen each other this week."

"Sure we've seen each other."  He continued, counting off on his fingers, "I've seen you for five minutes after your last class and before you have to get to work.  I've seen you for two minutes before you rush over to Yukino's for an all-nighter.  I've seen you for a millisecond on the sidewalk when you're on your way to class and I'm coming back from my morning jog."  He looked up from his fingers, waited until her eyes met his.  "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were avoiding me."

"I haven't been avoiding you!  I've just been really busy.  I have a lot going on right now."

Ranma snorted.  His temper was steadily striding towards the end of annoyance, edging along the border of anger.  "It seems to me you've had a lot going on before and somehow still managed to spare an hour or three to be with me."

Akane, who was already worked up, felt her hackles rise even higher.  "Well, excuse me for wanting to make something out of myself!  Besides, maybe I'd want to spend more time with you if you wanted to do something other than make out for hours on end!"  Akane's eyes immediately widened with remorse when Ranma turned many shades of fury.

Ranma bit down on his lip…hard.  "Screw this," he bit out.  It seemed as if he couldn't charge to the door quickly enough.  

"Ranma…I…" Akane whispered in a tear-tinged voice.

"Save it, Akane," he barked in response.  Where was that damn door?  His vision was blurry from pissed offedness, he told himself, not tears.

Normally, Ranma was way faster than Akane.  This time however, pure will and resolve enabled her to move with unheard of speed.  She grabbed Ranma's arm, her grip desperately insistent.

"Let go, Akane," Ranma growled when she tugged.

"No.  We've wasted too much time storming away from each other whenever we have a fight.  From here on out, we're going to at least attempt to fix things as soon as possible."  Akane wrapped her arms around him and squeezed.  "I'm sorry for what I said.  Please don't leave."

He sighed.  It was too easy to let the anger go when she held him tight.  He turned in her arms, tickled his nose in her hair.  "Why?"

Akane pulled away to look up into his eyes.  "Because I'm scared, I think."

"Scared of what?"

She moved out of his arms, and then walked over to the window to gaze at the street outside.  Her back was to him when she spoke.  "Scared of you, scared of me, scared of us and where we're going.  I just freaked out, I guess."

Akane turned to look at him now.  "The other night on the floor," her gaze darted to the spot on the floor in question.  

Ranma's eyes followed hers.  At the memory, a knot began to form in his belly.  "Yeah…"

"You know, when we…"

"Yeah…"

"Well, we came really close to…you know…" Akane worried her lip between her teeth.  

"I know."  And he did.  He knew that, had it not been for the interruption of Akane's study group, they would have gone further than either one had anticipated.

"It's just…well, I got to thinking."  Akane turned her back on him again.  "And all the thinking, it really scared me.  I thought too much, I guess," she added with a nervous chuckle.  

"We've done so much pushing away, so much denying how we felt about each other.  I guess I'm having a hard time adjusting to it all.  To go from kissing with tape to well…you know, it just seems like a long way to go in such a short time.

"I want you, Ranma.  I wanted you back then and I want you even more now.  You're the only one I've wanted this way.  There's a part of me that wants to just forget about everything and give in to this craving for you."

"I think I like that part of you."

Akane let out a strangled laugh.  "But, at the same time, all the other parts of me are saying to hold off.  I won't go into the whole baby thing, but if we…you know…that's one thing to think about.  

"Ranma if we do…have sex…I want it to be about us.  I don't want it to be because our hormones are raging, I don't want it to because I'm the fiancée of the moment…"

"Stop right there, Akane," Ranma crossed the room swiftly.  When he reached Akane, he spun her around to face him.  "WHEN we do MAKE LOVE, believe me, it will be about us.  It won't be about raging hormones, it won't be because our dads aren't here watching our every move, it won't be about the hundreds of other excuses that you keep trying to find.  

"I want you, Akane.  I wanted you back then and I want you even more now.  You're the only one I've wanted this way.  When it does happen, it will be because we both want it.  It will happen because we'll both be ready…physically and emotionally.

"It's okay if you're scared because I'm scared too.  I'm scared because this is about us and us means everything to me."

Akane flung herself into his arms.  Ranma held her close then pulled away, wiping at the tears drip dropping down her cheeks.  "So…are we good?"

She moved in for another hug.  "Yeah."

"You really do think too much, Akane."

"What do you mean?"

"Fiancée of the moment?"

She groaned.  "Well, it sounded good at the time."

"Yeah well, next time you start thinking, let me know before it becomes too much, okay?"

"And, Akane?"  He let her fume for a little bit before he continued.  "I'm really glad that we worked this out before I got the hell out of here."

"Me too, Ranma.  Does that mean we're growing up?"

"Perish the thought."

***

_Me and this girl we've been getting it on  
Beneath a quarter moon beneath a quarter moon  
Watching it go until it's all the way gone  
On a road called Oppenheimer_

It was the night of Miki and Yuu's engagement party.  The joyous celebration of two friends very much in love, the bubbles of champagne sparkling their awareness of each other, the way the music kept in perfect time with their heartbeats as they swayed against each other, all of these just right moments led to an absolutely right moment in a room awash with moonlight.

A quiet whisper.  "Are you awake?"

"Yeah."

"What are you doing?"

"Just looking…"

"At what?"

"At stuff…and the moon…and you."

A dreamy sigh.  "Oh."

"Can't you sleep?"

"Nuh-uh."

"Why not?"

Another sigh.  "Too happy.  Too enraptured.  Too content.  Too many things there aren't any words for.  How about you?"

"Nope.  I've got better things to do."

"Oh really?  At," a head turned to look at the glow of the alarm clock, "four o'clock in the morning?"

"Yup."

"And what exactly would that be?"

"Oh, a few things."

"Like…"

"Like looking at the moon…and at you…and…"

"And what?"

"And the last thing works a lot better if I demonstrate."

An eyebrow arched.  "Oh really?"

"Yup."

A rustling of sheets.  "Then by all means…demonstrate away."

_Author notes:  So…here's the beginning of the rest of it.  What do you think?  I have to admit that, despite the fact that I've spent the last too many years of my life reading "trash" novels, the lime really threw me for a loop.  Just goes to show that there is a difference between  paper versus real life versus writing it yourself for others to read.  Whew.  _

_THANKS SO MUCH for the wonderful, fantabulous, flattering reviews.  They really, truly mean a lot to me.  As great as they were however, I was still plagued with supreme writer's block.  Anyway, I hope you like it.  A rewrite of this chapter MAY BE in the works, so we'll see.  Yes, I know this chapter was short, but it stopped in a good place, didn't it?  Yes, I know it was a LONG time between chapters, but aren't you glad I told you at the end that I wasn't sure if I should continue or not?  =)  And, if you didn't want me to continue, then why are you reading this.  =)  There's more to come.  The rest of this month is going to be pretty crazy for me, so it may be eons before I get the next chapters written and posted but rest assured, you'll see the whole song someday.  =)_

_THANKS FOR READING!_


	6. This magic moment

_Disclaimer:  As in the previous chapters, I do not own any of the characters in this story.  In case I haven't mentioned it before, and I hope to God I did, The song, "Oppenheimer" belongs to the Old 97s.  I got the lyrics directly from their website as is.  _

**This magic moment**

"Hey, Ranma.  What's that?"  Before he could be stopped, Akito snatched the postcard out of Ranma's hand.  "A postcard for Akane, eh?  Dear Akane, It's nice here.  Blah, blah, blabbity blah.  You're quite the writer, aren't you Saotome?  I hope it heats up at the end, at least."  Akito's eyes studied the other boy's scribbled message.

Ranma attempted to pluck the postcard out of Akito's firm grip, but embarrassment slowed him down.  "Give it back, Hayama."

Akito shook his head.  "I'm disappointed, Saotome," he commented as he handed the postcard back to his friend.  "That postcard was not very sexy at all."

Ranma snorted.  "As if I'd write something like that on the back of a postcard.  Anyone could read it.  Who in their right mind would send a smutty postcard to someone else?"

"I do.  I send Sana that kind of stuff all the time."  He grinned cheetahishly.  "She hates it."

"Why am I not surprised?"  Ranma dropped the postcard into the mailbox.  "You are warped, man."

Akito shrugged.  As the pair continued to stroll down the street, he glanced at the young man next to him.  "I'm kinda' glad we came here for this tournament.  As much as I love Sana, I'm beginning to take on some of her most annoying traits."  He sighed with an air of exaggerated tragedy.  "I've become nosy….extremely nosy, as a matter of fact."  He could sense Ranma's defenses rise, silently applauded him for seeing the way the conversation was headed.  

"You see, I noticed that you did not end the note you wrote Akane with a sappy 'I love you' of any kind."  When Ranma slowed down Akito slowed his pace as well.  "I just wanted to point out that, having been around the two of you, I've seen cooing that puts the loviest of dovies to shame.  So I just thought it was interesting that I didn't see anything resembling an 'I love you' anywhere."

"I don't think that's any of your business, Hayama," Ranma snarled through teeth clenched so tightly one could almost hear the enamel wearing off of them.

"You're right, it's not," Akito replied airily.  "I just thought I'd point it out, seeing as how I'm feeling all Sanaish and all.  Call it food for thought, if you will."  When Ranma's face looked like it was wound up so tight it would implode, Akito quickened his step.  "Anyway, I'm going to go over there, very far away.  Maybe I'll see you at dinner tonight."

As his companion wandered purposefully away, Ranma simmered.  Stupid Akito.  What business is it of his what I write to Akane?  He continued to move along the sidewalk, menacingly reflective.  When Akito once again fell into step beside him, Ranma shot him a barking look of warning.

The light-haired martial artist acknowledged Ranma's scowl with a nod.  "Look Ranma, I know I overstepped my bounds earlier, but I DID have a reason for it."  They walked along in silence for a time before he spoke again, "It took a long time for me to tell Sana how I felt about her.  We were only kids at the time, but somehow even then, holding those words back from her caused us both a lot of trouble and a lot of other people a lot of grief. 

"The way you feel about Akane is obvious.  The way Akane feels about you is obvious.  You both probably know how you feel about each other, but you haven't said it out loud yet, have you?"  Ranma nodded stiffly.  "They're just words, Saotome.  I know that.  But sometimes, as dumb as it may sound, hearing those three words can change a lot of things.  

"Being the huge Casanova that you are, you're probably waiting for the right moment to say them, aren't you?  He stopped walking, waited until Ranma's eyes met his.  "Sometimes Saotome, the right moment is the moment you're in."  He yawned hugely.  "Man, giving advice wears a guy out.  I'll see you back at the dojo."

***

After Akito took off, Ranma continued to roam in and out of shops, distractedly.  In a cocksure roundabout way, the guy made a lot of sense.  He loved Akane, of that Ranma was positive.  Although he knew it was terribly typical to think it, let alone say it, Ranma also knew that he loved her more and more with every pulse of his heart.  He had shown Akane how he felt time and time again with the heat of a glance, the passion of a touch, the breathing of a kiss.  He was able to use his mouth, his lips, his tongue to SHOW his love, but completely unable to use these tools to TELL her how he felt.  And Akane was the same way, he knew all this, knew too much about her not to know it.  

It was as if they had some kind of unspoken agreement to express themselves in other ways.  It was as if they both understood that vocalizing their feelings would take their relationship to a whole new plane.  They would ascend past the betrothal arranged by their parents, past the attraction they had felt since their first meeting, past the passionate companionship they shared in on a moonlit roof.  Because they were who they were, saying the words aloud would mean making all kinds of other promises.  Were they ready for that?

Something inside made Ranma pause in his ramblings.  His eyes alit upon a telephone not too far away.  Something in him made him want to call Akane, to tell her everything.  Something in him wanted to speak the words he had held bumpily in his heart for so long.  

Well, why the hell not? he thought. He walked toward the phone purposefully.  I mean, we're both mature adults, aren't we?  We're lovers, for heaven's sake.  If the feelings are all there, then the words should be easy to say once I put my mind to it.  Right.  Okay, then.  Ranma dialed Akane's number with determination, his normally steady hand shaking just a little.  

"Akane?  It's me."

"Oh no, nothing's wrong.  I just…I just wanted to hear your voice."  He couldn't help the smile that spread across his face."

"Of course I kicked ass!  You do remember who you're talking to, don't you?"

"Yeah, we'll be here for a few more days.  We start training tomorrow.  I guess the place is pretty remote because the Master says there won't be any phones out there.  That's part of the reason I called you."

"You see 'Kane, I just wanted to tell you that…well, that…" Ranma cursed inwardly when his tongue tied with nervousness.  Wait a second, the voice inside his head cautioned.  Isn't this supposed to be some big romantic moment?  Should I really be telling her that I love her over the phone?  Do I really want to be doing it in the street for just anyone to hear?

"What's that?"  

"I'm still here, Akane.  I just got distracted for a second, heh heh."  Think of something fast, Saotome.  "Actually, I just wanted to tell you that I wanted to take you out when I get back."

"Yeah, I know we go out all the time but I wanted to, you know, take you someplace fancy.  Somewhere you can wear that dress you wore to Miki and Yuu's party."  His chuckle was deep and his voice a little hoarse when he spoke again.  "Yeah, that too.  So…is it a go?

"Great."

"I can't wait to see you again, Akane."

"Yeah, me too.  Have fun studying, okay?  'Bye."

When Ranma hung up the phone, his life was bright with new purpose.  He turned into the next shop and surveyed its contents with clear eyes.  

"Can I help you sir?" the shopkeeper asked politely.

Ranma couldn't seem to stop his goofy grin.  "Yeah, I'm looking for something for my girlfriend.  A souvenir."

"Oh, I see.  Well then, can I interest you in this then?  It's handmade by local artisans…the perfect gift for the one you love."

"Really?  Tell me more."

***

Akane rubbed at exhausted eyes.  Her temple was throbbing, an unfortunate result of ingraining the musculature of the human arm into memory.  Body burning from study, she gulped down yet another glass of water.

"I need a nap," she told the empty room.  Glances at the clock then her notes told her that a nap was out of the question.  No way you can take a break Tendo, she chastised herself.  Not after you spent the first half hour of study time missing Ranma and doodling his name anywhere.  Like a high school girl, she thought with disgust.  

I miss him, she thought to herself.  "I miss him," she said out loud.

I love him, she thought to herself.  "I love him," she said out loud.

See?  That wasn't so bad was it?  Should I have told him before he left?  Would it have completely freaked him out?  Is he mad because I didn't say it?  Damn you, Sana.  Damn you for putting stupid thoughts in my head.

Akane imagined herself beating her friend over the head.  She thought mournfully back to the night before when what seemed like a seemingly innocent coffee break with Sana turned into a sharing of confusing yet meaningful advice.

"So Akane," the actress asked her friend as they sat down with their drinks.  "Did you and Ranma have an overwhelming night of monkey sex before he left?"

Akane rolled her eyes.  "None of your business, Sana."

"Did you cry for hours and beg him not to go?"

"Still none of your business."

"Aw, come on.  At least tell me what you guys talked about before you left.  Did you tell him that you love him so much you can't bear to be apart from him?  That you'd mourn his absence and count the seconds until his return."

"Not telling.  And besides," Akane took a sip of her drink.  "We haven't exchanged 'I love you's' yet."

"EXCUSE ME?" Sana sputtered, spraying double cappuccino everywhere.  "You haven't told him you love him yet?"

Akane raised her eyebrows.  "Not that it's any of your business, but…no."

"Of course it's my business!  I'm your friend, aren't I?  If you can't tell me this stuff, then you shouldn't tell anyone."

"Sana, I don't know what that means.  Besides, what difference does it make if I haven't said it yet?  Ranma knows that I care about him.  He probably even knows that I DO love him.  What difference do a few words make?"

"They make every difference!" the blonde girl exclaimed.  "For all you know he could be ripping his hair out, wondering how you feel about him."

Akane snorted.  "Somehow, I doubt that."

"Akane?" Sana whispered confidingly.  "Do you know how clueless boys are?  If you don't anchor him to you with an 'I love you' he'll think he has free reign to run around and do all kinds of monkey things with anyone but you!  If I didn't tell Akito that I love him before he left, who knows what he'd be doing!"

"First of all, Ranma would never ever have monkey anything with anybody but me.  He values his life too much.  Secondly, I didn't exactly hear YOU screaming your love for Akito at the train station.  As a matter of fact, I seem to recall you bashing him over the head when he leaned in to kiss you.  Which is beside the point since he would never cheat on you anyway.  Finally, if I remember the stories correctly, YOU were the one who was pretty clueless about your feelings for Akito."

Sana rolled her eyes.  "Which is exactly why you should listen to me, Akane."  She was suddenly the picture of seriousness.  "I was clueless, and Akito was…well, not the best with words.  He showed me how much he cared for me in so many ways.  Twisted ways, yes, but the love was definitely there and I completely missed it.  If he had said the words, had actually spoke them out, it may have saved us a whole lot of heartache."

Akane fidgeted at Sana's almost rueful look.  "It's not that I've not wanted to say it.  It's just that saying it, actually saying it changes a lot of things."

"And who said that these are bad changes?  Saying it doesn't always make it forever, Akane.  Couples upon couples have said those words to one another, only to break up a month later.  But if you feel those words, if you really truly feel them, don't you want the experience of sharing them with the person you feel that way about?  The feeling that comes with giving someone that kind of gift is such a special kind of joy.  You're one of my dearest friends, Akane.  I want that kind of joy for you."

While Akane had been truly touched by her friend's words at the time, she was now ruing the fact that she let them get to her.  If I spend half my study time wondering if I should have told Ranma that I love him, like I have been, I'm going to fail this test big time.  Akane attempted to brush aside the headache that was slowly pounding in her ears.  She makes it sound so easy.  The phone made her jump.  The shrillness of the second ring made her wince.  The voice on the other end made her smile.

"Hello?"

"Ranma?  You sound funny.  Is anything wrong?"

"Oh, that's so sweet!  How did you do in the tournament?  Did you kick ass like you said you would?"

"You're so modest.  Are you going to be out there much longer?"

Akane gripped the phone tightly in uneasy anticipation.  She frowned as the stammer on the other end seemed to sputter out.  "Ranma?  Are you still there?"

Was that disappointment she felt?  Or relief?  "Of course we'll go out when you get back.  We go out all the time, silly."

Akane eyes curved sexily.  "Just the dress?  How about the…stuff I wore underneath it?"  She flushed at his throaty laugh.  "When you put it that way, of course it is."

This is it, Akane.  This is your chance.  Tell him now.  Okay.  Here it goes.  As Sana would say, no prisoners, no regrets.  "I can't wait to see you either.  Ranma…I…" Akane cursed inwardly when her tongue tied with nervousness.  Wait a second, the voice inside her head cautioned.  Isn't this supposed to be some big romantic moment?  Should I really be telling him that I love him over the phone?  Could someone be listening in somewhere somehow?  "I miss you.  Take care of yourself, okay?"

Akane stared at the quiet on the other end of the phone.  "Bye."

***

_And the days gonna be today  
And the times gonna be right now  
No I'm never gone fall for anyone else but her  
And the place is gonna be right here  
On a road called Oppenheimer Oppenheimer_

Ranma checked the restaurant's clock again to ensure that he was running on schedule.  I still have lots of time.  Now that she's done with exams Akane is going to be spending longer days at work.  If I get to her apartment within the next half hour or so, I should beat her home.  He hurriedly paid for his order and started for home, congratulating himself once again on the picture perfection of his plan.

As they trained in what Akito called the "not quite so wilds of Japan," Ranma had wolfishly determined that a romantic evening out was nothing compared to an amorous evening IN.  He had recalled the way Akane looked in the dress she wore to a certain party just long enough ago.  

Although she had shown it to him beforehand, he had not been quite prepared for the way it would look once she actually had it on.  The dress, pretty enough when hanging on a hanger, looked completely different on Akane.  It brought out…well, the Akaneness of her.  The minute he saw her wearing it, it became his favorite dress.  And the dress, Ranma had thought back lasciviously, had been nothing compared to what his Akane had worn under it.  Despite the glazing over of his mind, Ranma began set a different stage for the moment when he would reveal his feelings to Akane.  Why share this momentous occasion with the garishness of the outside world when the privacy of Akane's cozy apartment would do just as well, if not better?  

He had a key to Akane's apartment.  (Since he spent the night there so often, they had decided that he might as well have his own key.)  His plan involved ordering carry out from Akane's favorite restaurant, then letting himself into her apartment so that he could set up a candlelit picnic for two.  The dinner would be followed by a little dancing and would culminate in the hushed exchanges of 'I love yous.'  After that, well…Akito had shook his head in disgust at Ranma's nosebleed as he thought of the 'after that.'  Every detail was planned with intense care.  It was destined to be an evening of perfection.  

***

By the time Ranma arrived at Akane's apartment, his grin was a hundred miles wide.  I can't believe how much I missed her, he thought as he put his key in the door.  He turned the key, but the door refused to move.  That's funny.  He double-checked to make sure he was indeed using the key to Akane's apartment and not the key to his own.  He tried again.  The door remained locked.  Ranma frowned.  On the inside of the apartment was a dead bolt, which could only be locked and unlocked from the inside.  If the dead bolt was thrown, then Akane must be home.  But even when Akane was home, the only time the dead bolt actually stayed locked was right before bedtime.  Why would she dead bolt the door so early in the evening?  

Ranma shrugged off his questions and raised his hand to the door.  Knocking lightly, he called out, "Akane?  It's me…Ranma.  I'm home."  He waited a beat, then two.  When she didn't answer, he knocked a little louder, called out to her a little louder.  He waited another beat, then two more.  When she still didn't answer, he tried to quell the quickly thickening thread of panic that was slowly invading him.  Maybe she was too engrossed in her studies to hear him.  Maybe she had her headphones on.  Ranma knocked again, even louder, called out to her even louder.  He waited one beat, then another.  His blood swirled with alarm.  Why didn't she answer?  Was something wrong?  He pounded on the door, yelled her name.  Still no answer.  Immense worry, fear and anxiousness thrashing through him, Ranma prepared to beat in the door to get to her when the turning of the dead bolt set relief flooding through his system.  The door opened and there, in the darkness of the apartment stood a rumpled, disoriented Akane.  Ranma rushed inside, slamming the door closed in the process.  She looked so adorable, wrinkled from sleep, that he wanted to snatch her up, hold her tight.  

Akane stared at him in obvious confusion.  It was understandable; he was home a day early.  He had planned it that way.  "Ranma?"

He grinned at her.  "I'm home."

To his consternation, Akane began backing away, making warding gestures with her hands.  "Don't come any closer.  Stay away."  Her voice, slightly muffled, was scratchy with alarm.  "Get out of here.  Don't come near me."

"Akane?"  Ranma moved toward her, growing frustrated as she moved away.  The evening, once bright with hopeful starriness, was slowly fading with the darkness of disaster.

***

Akane flipped over to her other side.  She grimaced at the clogged uppedness of her sinuses, the dull ache in her throat.  

Miki's gentle reprimand the day before resounded in her sore ears, "It's your own fault, Akane.  You pushed yourself too hard—staying up until all hours studying, working yourself to the bone—it's no surprise that you got sick."  She handed Akane a glass of orange juice and a pill.  "Here, take this.  And yes, I know Ranma is going to be home soon, which is all the more reason why you need to get some rest.  The more rest you get, the sooner you'll be better.  Don't you want that romantic evening he promised?"  When Akane nodded mournfully, she laughed.  "So, forget about exams.  You're all done anyway.  Forget about work, they wouldn't want you contaminating all the patients anyway.  Just sleep…if you can.  I'll call you tomorrow to see how you are doing."  

Akane had followed Miki to the door despite the other girl's protestations.  After thanking her friend, she threw the dead bolt on the door and buried herself in bed.  When sleep finally came, it was fitful, at best.  The covers were too warm.  But, when she kicked them off, she was too cold.  As soon as her eyelids drifted close and her body relaxed, she'd be overcome by a coughing fit that forced her to sit up.  I hate this, her body moaned.  She flipped over again and, soothed herself by thinking about Ranma's return and the tender way she would tell him she loved him.  In her drug-induced haze, she crafted scene after passionate scene, each lifted out of a black and white movie.  After long minutes, sleep finally came.

A light tapping pressed her out of her light dreaming.  Akane opened her eyes.  She sighed and tried to go back to sleep.  The tapping continued, growing a decibel louder.  Was someone knocking at the door?  It couldn't be Miki.  She said she'd call first.  Must be a salesman.  If I just ignore it, maybe the jerk will go away.  Burrowing under the covers did nothing to quiet the sound.  If anything, the banging grew louder.  Ignoring it was impossible.  Whoever the person was, he or she really wanted something.  Tossing the covers back artlessly, annoyance fueled Akane enough to send her stomping to the door.  What does a person have to do to get some REST around here?  She threw open the dead bolt and yanked the door open.  Flabbergasted to see Ranma standing before her, she stopped, frozen in her pajamas.  

"Ranma?"  Although it killed her to talk, she couldn't stop his name from slipping past her lips.  When he grinned, when his eyes sparkled, when he said, "I'm home," she wanted to fling herself into his arms.  She wanted to cover him with kisses.  She wanted to…but wait, what about this sickness thing.  The last thing she wanted to do was get Ranma sick too.  Fear made her back away, urged him to leave.  When he said her name, her happiness at his return, her misery at not being able to give him the welcome she wanted to, her supreme tiredness, became too much for her.  She collapsed and, despite herself, began to cry.  "I'm sick!" she wailed and didn't try to stop Ranma when he pulled her close and carried her to bed.

***

When Akane pathetically announced that she was sick, Ranma relaxed with relief.  Was that all?  He scooped her up and carried her back to bed.  Although she argued against it, mumbling something about germs and being contagious, he ignored her.  After settling her back in bed, he brushed a kiss against the top of her head.  

"I'm all gross with travel dust.  I'm going to shower and stuff, okay?  After I get out, we'll talk, okay?"  Akane sniffled, then yawned, then began to cough so profusely Ranma was convinced essential internal organs were being knocked loose.  

He showered and dressed quickly.  Thankful that he remembered to order some soup with their dinner, he carefully prepared a tray of food for Akane.  He retrieved something from his backpack then, tray in hand, made his way back into her bedroom.  

"Here you go, Akane.  I have some nice soup for you.  It's your favorite."

"I'm really not that hungry, Ranma."

"Hmph.  Do you have a sore throat?"  She nodded.  "Well then, the hot soup will be nice for it.  So eat up like a good little girl.  Here, I'll even feed you."

"Oh Ranma, you don't have to…MRMPH!"  Akane nearly gagged when Ranma shoved the spoon into her mouth.  She swallowed.  The heat coating her sore throat did feel nice.  And besides, how could she resist him when he looked so adorable with concern?

She finished the rest of the soup without protest and afterwards reached for a tissue.  She blew her nose inelegantly and raised red-rimmed eyes to Ranma.  "What?  I know, it's pretty disgusting."

Ranma smiled.  "No, it's not that.  Not completely at least.  Hey, quit that!  I thought you were sick!  No, I was just thinking about how perfect your present is."  He reached for her hand, placed in it a piece of cloth.

Akane gasped at the simple beauty of the handkerchief Ranma handed her.  The cloth itself was delicately strong and trimmed with a border of ruby red, obviously hand embroidered.  In one of the corners was a beautifully detailed red poppy.  Just below the poppy, in the same ruby thread, were her initials.

Akane traced the details with awed fingers.  When she looked up at Ranma again, the tears in her eyes were not from her cold.  "Thank you, Ranma.  It's wonderful."

Ranma's heart thudded as he watched Akane study his gift.  It twisted when she ran her fingers over the A and T in the corner of his present.  When she looked up at him, her eyes wet with tears and illness, he couldn't help the words that cartwheeled out of his mouth.  "I love you, Akane."

Akane stiffened.  Horror displaced the gladsome wetness in her eyes.  "No, this is all wrong!"  She pushed at Ranma, knocking the empty bowl of soup to the floor.

Ranma held her hands fast.  "Akane?  What's wrong?"  Dread filled his belly, began squeezing on his lungs.  "Are you mad?  Don't you…"  Don't you feel the same way?

Akane continued to squirm in Ranma's firm hold.  "It's wrong, it's all wrong.  It wasn't supposed to be this way!  There were supposed to be candles and flowers and music and…I was supposed to look beautiful!"  It was supposed to be perfect.

The sheer absurdity of Akane's outburst stamped down any feelings of doubt Ranma had.  He gently forced her to look up at him.  "You look beautiful."

Akane regarded him sulkily.  "Ranma, in case you haven't noticed, my face is all swollen up with congestion, my eyes are bloodshot, and snot is running down my nose.  You just told me that you love me.  This was supposed to be this overwhelmingly romantic moment and look at me!  I am uncuteness personified."  She stared at the handkerchief that now rested in her lap.  

Once again, Ranma took hold of her chin.  "You, Akane are beautiful.  No matter what condition you're in, you are beauty and everything beyond it.  

"Believe me, I had big plans for this moment too.  But," he shushed her, "those don't matter anymore.  Everything we need to make this moment perfect is right here: you and me.  I don't need candlelight, music, or flowers to make an overwhelmingly romantic moment.  All I need is you.  All I'll ever need is you.  

"I love you, Akane Tendo.  The words, they've been in me the whole time.  I know saying them out loud changes a lot of things, but I don't care.  The world can get as complicated as it wants.  I can take on all kinds of complications as long as I can keep telling you that I love you."

Akane's mouth trembled, her body burst into sobs.  Ranma wrapped his arms around her and let her cry.  When her tears subsided, he attempted to ease her back into her bed.  He smiled when she refused to let go and settled himself in beside her.  He stroked her hair as she buried her face in her chest.

Sleep slowly began to overtake her.  She fought the drowsiness one last time.  "Ranma?" she mumbled sluggishly.

"Yeah, Akane?"

"I…" in a surprising wave of tiredness, her strength drained out of her.

His chuckle was soft.  "I know, Akane.  I love you, too."  He continued to lie there, holding her tight, basking in the perfection of it all. 

_Author notes:  Wow, I got this chapter out a lot sooner than I thought I would!  Did you enjoy?  Was it too long and rambly?  _

_Thanks for the reviews.  The end is drawing closer.  I hope you'll stay tuned!_


End file.
